heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades (Clash of the Titans)
Hades is the main antagonist of Clash of the Titans ''and a villain turned anti-hero in its sequel. He is portrayed by Ralph Fiennes who also portrayed Voldemort, another evil dark Lord. Background Hades was the first-born son of Kronos and Rhea. However, he was one of the five of their six children that Kronos swallowed to prevent a prophecy his father created: that one day one of his children would overthrow them. Hades grew in his father's stomach but he was eventually freed by Zeus. The three brothers joined together to defeat their parents. Hephaestus made the three brothers weapons. For Hades, he was provided with a pitchfork. Zeus later had Hades create the Kraken that would defeat their parents. In addition to the kraken defeating the Titans, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades joined their lightning bolt, trident and pitchfork to form the Spear of Triam that was able to defeat Kronos. They imprisoned Kronos in Tartarus, one of the deepest parts of the Underworld. Hades was tricked by Zeus and left to rule the Underworld in Darkness and in misery. For the next century, Hades would form a grudge on his brother and began plotting his revenge. Personality According to Hephaestus, Hades was not always this cruel and that he was a wise, just, and strong God. This was especially proven when he joined his brothers and their sisters in defeating their father Kronos, and their mother, Rhea, knowing that their parents' tyrannical rule had to end. However, he still went through great measures to ensure his parents' defeat by creating the Kraken. Hades was implied to love his family. Hades was tricked by Zeus to movie Underworld in darkness and misery and also be burdened with guarding Kronos in Tartarus. During his time in the Underworld, Hades grew hateful and resentful of his Olympian family. He grew to detest his younger brother, Zeus, and wanted to usurp power from his brother once and for all. Hades' resentment probably grew to abandonment and betrayal. He went to great lengths to ensure Zeus' defeat, even going as far as sending Acrisius to kill his own nephew, Perseus. In the sequel, Hades was desperate in saving himself and his immortality, having joined Ares and Kronos, the father who Hades stood up to. Hades revealed that he was afraid of dying because when a god dies, his ceases to exist while humans live on in Underworld after death. After holding grudges due to Zeus abandoning, a nearly dying Zeus begged his brother for forgiveness, Hades finally forgave his younger brother and revived his brother when he was nearing death. At the end of the film, Hades accepts his date and decides he's better off as a mortal. Appearances Clash of the Titans (2010 remake) Hades first appears after sending the Furies on the people of Argos and attacks the ship Perseus and his family are on. Appearing on Mount Olympus, Hades begins to manipulate events to enact his revenge on his younger brother Zeus for leaving him hated and alone in the Underworld. He uses Zeus' anger at his advantage and manages to get permission to go down to where the mortals are, going around celebrating about bringing about the downfall of the Olympians. Hades appears back to Argos, where his surprised to find Perseus is still alive and sole survivor of the ship. He approaches Cassiopeia, calling her a foolish mortal Queen, esspecially since the Gods are above them. He reveals his identity to the mortals, who all gasp in shock. To punish the city for their queen's insolence, Hades ages Cassiopeia and threatens that he will unleash the Kraken in ten days when the sun is eclipsed and have the entire city wiped from the earth, unless they sacrifice Princess Andromeda, who they have so foolishly compared to the gods to. Before disappearing, Hades reveals it is the will of Zeus and reveals to Perseus that the Lord of Olympus is his father. Hades makes a deal with Acrisius: he'll destroy Zeus in exchange for the mortal man to destroy Perseus. Hades unleashes the Kraken and reveals to his brother he is going to destroy Zeus for leaving him in the Underworld. On the tenth day of the deadline, Hades unleashes the Kraken but makes his intentions to Zeus: he needs the fear of humans to fuel on power. However, his plan falls through when Perseus uses Medusa's head to turn the Kraken to stone. Hades confronted and taunted Perseus of how he would live forever as a god; but with the combined forces of father and son, Perseus and Zeus banish Hades back into the Underworld with Perseus' sword and Zeus' lightning. They both predict that Hades will return and attempt to take advantage of men growing weak and their fears again ''Wrath of the Titans Hades returns in the 2012 sequel to the remake. He has aligned himself with Ares and Kronos by restoring his father back to power by draining Zeus of his essence. However after Zeus apologizes for abandoning Hades in the Underworld to be hated and feared. Hades forgives Zeus when his younger brother is nearing death and uses the last of his strength to revive his brother. The two join the human on the battle field to defend their allies from Kronos. Zeus is badly wounded and passes away from his wounds before making his peace with Perseus. Hades tells Perseus that now he will travel the world as a mortal, thinking that now he has no powers, he will be better off without it. Family * Kronos (father) * Hestia (older sister) * Demeter (older sister) * Zeus (younger brother) * Hera (younger sister) * Perseus (nephew) * Io (niece in law) * Helius (great-nephew) * Poseidon (younger brother) * Agenor (nephew) Trivia * Hades is the only god left alive. * As of the 2012 sequel, Hades is one of two of Perseus' paternal realtives left alive. The second is Agenor. Category:Clash of the Titans characters Category:Deities Category:Main antagonists Category:Siblings Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Uncles Category:Immortals Category:Greek Mythology characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Males Category:Anti-villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Movie characters